Undividing Love
by Mrs. Destler1599
Summary: Christine is attending Julliard with Meg. Erik is a very popular composer. When they both come across can they survive everything that is coming their way? Modern Day Raoul/Christine in the beginning. Erik/Christine Meg/Nadir Other characters include: Raoul, Carlotta, Madame Giry, Phillipe, and OC's I haven't been able to update due to my keyboard not working.
1. New Beginnings

_**Christine's POV**_

Meg and I were running through the parking lot as fast as we could in order to get to class. It was our first day and as everyone knows, they can get pretty hectic. Especially, the first day of college. Meg and I have been together since birth. When I was 13 my mom and dad died and I ended up moving in with my godmother, Antonia Gonzalez, and her daughter, Margarita Gonzalez (AKA Meg).

We lived in the Bronx where the rest of my Aunt Antonia's family lived. I always thought it was funny that the 300 family members of Aunt Antonia's extended family lived close together, including all of their other close family friends. The good thing about being so close was that I was never bored and there was always a party.

When I started living with my Aunt Antonia her whole family accepted me. I started learning how to speak Spanish very fluently. Meg taught me how to dance to Spanish music, and by the end of the year I could have been considered Mexican myself. I treated them all like family and I felt like I really belonged.

Meg and I attended an all Mexican school with the exception of about 10 American kids. Meg and I had always been overachievers in the art of theatre. By the beginning of Senior year Meg and I were considered the theatre professionals of the school. It was at the beginning of Freshman year that I met Raul. Raul had moved to the Bronx during Senior year and all the girls in school were in love with him.

Raul had never noticed anyone until he met me. He was in almost every single one of my classes. We ended up being able to get to know each other fairly well and he asked me to be his girlfriend. We have been together for almost 4 years now.

By the end of senior year Meg and I decided that we would both like to go to Julliard. Meg's mom was our Drama teacher and she had connections with almost every music school in the U.S. Meg's mom got in contact with Julliard and got someone from their school to watch Meg and I perform at our last performance.

We never exactly got to meet the man who gave us these full scholarships because as soon as it was over all of our fans came up to congratulate us. As soon as Meg and I were done being chased down by our fans we tried to find the man who came to watch us perform to see if he could give us some feedback. Meg and I literally searched the whole school for him. My guess was that he probably had a lot more people to watch perform so I didn't think much of it.

_**Erik's POV**_

I remember the day I went to watch her perform. She was so beautiful, she could've been mistaken for a goddess. I have to admit I was a little nervous when my old friend Antonia Gonzalez called me and asked if I could watch her daughter, Margarita, and her goddaughter, Christine perform. Antonia had informed me that Margarita and Christine had been wanting to go to Julliard for a whole year.

Because I am an alumni I was given the chance to watch people perform and see if they were talented enough to attend to Julliard. I decided to obtain the job because I thought if someone was able to see true talent, it was me.

Antonia informed me when and where the performance was to be held. As soon as I got the information I prepared myself for the little trip. I had arrived just as the performance was starting. They had just shut the lights of and had started introducing the people who helped make the performance possible. Antonia stepped out after she had been introduced and she began to introduce the performers.

_"And our lead dancer, Margarita Gonzalez!" A quite dashing young lady stepped out as the crowd cheered. "And last but certainly not least, playing our lead role,... Christine Daae!" A beautiful girl with a porcelain skin and a beautiful smile stepped out as the crowd cheered, whistled, and screamed._

The performance was beautiful. Antonia's daughter, Margarita was a very great dancer. She really had talent, just like her mother. Christine was doing extraordinary. She had the beautiful voice of an angel. Antonia told me that Christine would be doing a couple of solos considering that this was her last performance at the school. I couldn't wait for her next solo that was coming up shortly.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye_  
_Remember me, once in a while_  
_Please, promise me you'll try _

_And you'll find that once again you long_  
_To take your heart back and be free_  
_If you ever find a moment_  
_Spare a thought for me _

_We never said "our love was evergreen"_  
_Or "as unchanging as the sea"_  
_But if you can still remember,_  
_Stop and think of me _

_Think of all the things_  
_We've shared and seen_  
_Don't think about the way_  
_Things might have been _

_Think of me, think of me waking_  
_Silent and resigned_  
_Imagine me trying too hard_  
_To put you from my mind _

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_  
_Think of the things we'll never do_  
_There will never be a day_  
_When I won't think of you_

_Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fade_  
_They have their seasons, so do we_  
_But please promise me that sometimes_  
_You will think of me!_

She sounded so great. She truly was an angel. Christine Daae had more than talent. Christine Daae could become the greatest singer in the world. I had finally made the decision of giving Christine and Margarita a full scholarship to Julliard and arranged for them to be in our honors program as well.

Today was the day that I would see my angel again. I couldn't wait. As I stood in my home I looked out the window. Outside I could see the whole campus. As my eyes wandered around my eyes were met with the most beautiful sight in the world. Christine Daae. She was running through the parking lot with Margarita.

I decided to get a better view of her so I stepped out onto the patio to get a better look. As my eyes returned to her, she stared into my eyes and pointed at me. I was so embarrassed that I ran right back into my home without another thought.


	2. Adjustments

_**Christine's POV**_

"Christine, hurry!", said Meg as she was sprinting through the parking lot. "Esperate!"(Wait!), I yelled. I must have been thinking too much about what my life has been like for the past couple of years that I forgot Meg and I were running late for class.

When I finally woke up from my daydream I felt eyes staring at me. I look up and I swear that I saw someone staring at me from afar. As soon as I looked at the person staring at me they ran away as if scared. I swear I saw a flash of white as they turned.

Meg and I arrived to class with about ten minutes to spare. Meg started looking around for our seats. "Christine, mira esta muy guapo!,"(Look he's really cute!) said Meg as she dragged me next to particularly good looking guy. "Hey, can we sit by you?", Meg asked. "Sure, why not... I'm Brent by the way, short for Brenton," he replied.

"Ay, Christina esta muy guapo verdad?,"(He's so cute right?) she asked. "Meg, I have Raoul!," I yelled back. "Hey, just because there's a goalie doesn't mean you can't score." I turned my face to find her winking at me. I decided to give her the best glare I have. After a while Meg and Brent were starting to hit it off.

School that day was great. When Meg and I arrived to our apartment I logged onto my facebook. Raoul had sent me a message, I was glad to find that he was also online.

Me: Hey, how was your day?

Raoul: It was okay. I went to the gym, bought some groceries, and went to work with my dad. You know...the usual.

Me: Haha, so how was it? Any good news?

Raoul: Yes actually. My dad wants me to become the owner of the company.

Me: That's great news! I am so happy for you!

Raoul: No, its not. Look Christine, I don't know how to tell you this but taking over the company means doing ALOT of work. If I have to do all of that work I won't be able to see you as much. :(

Me: Raoul, its absolutely okay. I understand. I have a lot of work to do for school as well. I'm sure we can move our schedules around so that we can see each other.

Raoul: Of course! You're right! I'm sorry about that baby.

Me: Its okay. Anyway, I have a lot of stuff to do today so I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Raoul: Okay, I love you baby.

Me: I love you too, my love.

"How's lover boy doing?," asked Meg as she walked into the living room. "He's great Meg, why do you ask?," I replied. "Just wondering... so I started talking to Brent," she said while sitting down on the couch. "Ay Margarita, y de que?,"(Oh Margarita, and about what?) I asked. "Well we're going out to eat tomorrow after class." "That's great Meg!." "Yeah, I know... so you know that lecture that's going to be held in the music hall for honors students at 9:00 am tomorrow," she asked. "Yeah." "Well, do you want to go? I heard that there'll be a great speaker coming in, plus its extra credit" "Sure, we'll just have to wake up a little bit earlier tomorrow."

_**Erik's POV**_

She saw me! Me! She looked straight into my eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean. She's just so beautiful.

"Erik, there you are!," yelled Nadir as he was walking into my living room. "Yes, not that I want to be anyway," I replied. "Come on Erik you need tto get out of this place once in a while." "No, I don't actually." "Oh, come on Erik, I know, why don't you come with me tomorrow, I have to give a lecture in the music hall." "No Nadir, I'd rather stay here." "Suit yourself."

"Would you like a cup of tea?," I asked. "That would be wonderful," Nadir replied. "Why don't we have a cooking contest my old friend?" "Fine, whoever can make the best crepes wins." "You have yourself a deal."

Once we were done making our crepes my phone started ringing. Oh god this was going to be hell. "Hello?" "Hello, Love how's it going?" "Eh, good, look Carlotta now is not really a good time, I have a lot of work to do." "Okay babe, I understand, I'll catch you later, Love you!" "Yeah... me too."

"Who was it?," asked Nadir. "Carlotta." "Oh, well I can leave if you." "No, stay, I've delt with her already." "Um...okay." "Well, let us continue then." I reached over and grabbed a crepe. "Mine's better," I said. "No, mine is, Erik you didn't even taste mine!" "Well that's because I already know mine's better," I said walking over to my storage closet. "Let us play chess," I said sitting down on the couch with a smile on my face.

"Well I'm afraid I must be going now, I have to finish preparing my lecture for tomorrow," said Nadir getting up from the couch. "Farewell my friend, I shall see you tomorrow after your lecture." "That you will my friend, and I am also under the impression that Ms. Daae shall be there as well." "Yes, I suppose she will be." "Oh Erik why don't you just try talking to her, it's not as hard as it seems my friend," said Nadir winking at me. "I am sure I know how to approach women my friend, I have done it before." "Yes, I suppose you have, I mean look at Carlotta and you, just the perfect couple, huh." "GOODBYE Nadir," I said with clenched teeth as I opened the door.

_**Christine's POV**_

Meg and I had just arrived at the school parking lot with 5 minutes to spare. "Well I suppose that getting here 5 minutes early gives us enough time to pick our seats," I said getting out of the car. "OH. MY. GOD. I can't wait for today, Brent is taking me to Olive Garden," said Meg excitedly. "Ya se... nada mas de eso hablas."(I know that's all you talk about) "Sabes Christina, necesitas que conocer a otros muchachos."(You know what Christine, you need to get to know other guys)

"Margarita Antonia Gonzalez! I am perfectly happy with Raoul." "Yeah sure you are, come on you haven't seen him all summer! Who knows maybe he hasn't been working all of this time... maybe he's been with someone else." "Meg! Raoul and I haven't seen each other in a week, trust me nothing much has changed."

I would never admit to Meg that my relationship with Raoul had definantly changed. If I'm having trouble admiting it to myself, then admiting it to Meg would be even harder. I need to figure out a way to help my relationship with Raoul. I'll have to ask him to meet up with me sometime this week so that we can talk.

I reached over to the other side of the couch where my cell phone sat. I knew I couldn't call him while he was at work so I decided to text him.

Me: Hey love, I was wondering if you'd like to meet up sometime this week, I want to catch up.

I sent the message and headed into the shower to get ready for tomorrow's lecture.

_**Erik's POV**_

As much as I hate to admit it, Nadir is right... I have to talk to Christine. But how? Email? Text? Should I call her? I suppose I could always leave a note at her door. Perhaps that was the best option. Yes, I have to leave her a note. But first, there is something important I need to take care of... Carlotta.

RING! RING! RING! I suppose that's her right now. "Hello?" "Erik! My love, how are you?" "I'm good, I suppose." "Happy 2 year aniversary!" "Yes that it is, that it is." "Well aren't we going to celebrate?" "Yes, sure, how does saturday night sound?" "Perfect!" "Okay, see you Saturday." "Goodbye love."

Well this is going to be hard. Well I suppose I'll have to buy her something expensive... perhaps she won't be as emotional when I tell her the news. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

_**A/N**__**: I would just like to say that I am very new to this. I LOVE the POTO and this is my first shot at a fan fic and I do have to say that I need ome help. If there's any suggestions please don't hesitate to contact me. And please review! Thank's!**_


	3. Surprises

_**Christine's POV**_

When I got out of the shower I quickly changed into my pj's and went to check my phone. I got a message!

Raoul: Sure thing baby... how about Saturday night... my treat ;)

I decided to message him right away.

Me: I'll drive there, that way you can get back to work as soon as we're done.

Raoul: Okay sounds good, well I have to go now, I need to be at the office tomorrow so that I can pick out my new secretary.

Me: Goodnight love

Raoul: Goodnight baby

I don't know why but I do not like the idea of Raoul picking out his own secretary. Sure, I trust him and all but I know he can give into pressure, very easily. I don't know why I'm having these feelings, perhaps the big green monster of jelousy has gotten ahold of me.

_**Erik's POV**_

I walked into the jewlery store. I need to make sure that whatever I got Carlotta was good enough to make up for being such an asshole.

I have finally decided on a beautiful tennis braclet. I guess that she'll get over it soon. I got into my car quickly before anyone saw me here and tried giving Carlotta the wrong idea of me proposing.

As soon as I got home I started thinking up ways that I could talk to Christine. Perhaps I should buy her a couple of flowers. Yes, I suppose that'll do for now. I got my phone out of my pocket and called up the best floral in town.

_**Christine's POV**_

Meg and I arived at the school parking lot with five minutes to spare. "Christina, apurate! Si llegamos tarde no vamos a poder entrar!" (Christine, hurry up! If, we're late they're not gonna let us in!) Meg and I were sitting down readyy for the lecture. I was sitting down quietly when I heard Meg gasp. I turned and looked at her while she was sitting next to me with her mouth wide open. I looked up to see what she was looking at. Oh, Meg... she was staring right at our lecturer. I do have to admit that he wasn't very bad looking at all, but hey, I'm dating Raoul, so I guess Meg can have him.

"Hello all, my name is Nadir Khan and I will be giving you a lecture today on a very famous composer. I do have to say he is a very reserved composer. He is known as OG." He stepped closer to us and continued with his lecture. "I would like to show you guys a great composition he has recently written." He played a folder on his laptop. "This is peace is called, "The Angel of Night."

It was a very beautiful peace indeed. I do have to say that OG is a very great composer. "Could anyone explain to me what you think the composer was feeling while he wrote this peace?" Someone behind me raised their hand and answered,"Well I think that he was feling sadness about something." I shook my head as he was answering the question... he had it wrong, he had it all wrong. I raised my hand and deecided to answer the question myself, "The composer was feeling loneliness, it seems that he thinks himself alone because the world won't see him for what he is. It seems that the composer feels that he belongs in the world of darkness because of it. I think he feels rejected and the only way he an get over it is by composing." "Thank you, eh-" "Daae, Christine Daae." "Thank you, Miss Daae, I believe you know your music very well." "Thank you ." "Yes, well I believe that it is time forr everyone to take their leave. Thank you all for coming."

_**Erik's POV**_

I have just recieved a message that the flowers have been delivered. I do admit that I am rather nervous about her reaction. _RING! RING! RING!_ Oh god. "Hello?" "Hey baby, how are you?" "Eh, good. Why do you ask?" "Just wondering, so are you ready for tomorrow?" "Eh, yes, I am." "Wonderful baby, I can't wait." "Uh, yeah... me either." "Okay, well I have a lot of work to do in de office baby." "Okay, bye."

I don't think I'll be able to survive this. I hope news of our break up doesn't get around too quickly. Being the richest man in New York doesn't exactly give you very much privacy. Especially when your dating the second richest man in New York's daughter.

_**Christine's POV**_

I had just arrived home from dropping Meg off at Brent's apartment. As I was walking down the hall to our door I saw the most beautiful bouquet of blue roses. I had decided that they had come from Raoul until I saw a note sticking out from them. It read...

_Christine,_

_I have been wanting to get to know you for a really long time now. I hope we can meet soon._

_Yours Truly,_

_E.D_

It was a very nice note, but my question was... who wrote it? Who's E.D? I really want to find out who it is. But what about Raoul? I can't possibly tell Raoul about this. Maybe I'll ask Meg when she gets home.

_**Erik's POV**_

I started walking down the hall to Nadir's Penthouse. When I finally got to room #426 I knocked on the door. I could hear footsteps approaching and then I saw the door slowly opening. "Oh, hello Erik, I didn't expect you today. What can I do for you old friend?" "I wanted to know if you could go through a couple of my new compositions." "Oh, of course, come in." As I walked in I saw a young man about Christine's age sitting on Nadir's couch. "Oh, this is Raoul. His father and him are going to be sponsoring the school, and it's company," Nadir said awkwardly. "Hello, Raoul De Chagny, and you are?' "Hello, I'm Erik Destler." "Well it's nice to meet you." "Yes, and you as well."

"Okay I have some tea here so that we can chat a lit-" "Well actually I'm afraid I must go, it's my girlfriend's birthday and we're gonna have a surprise birthday party for her." "Oh, how generous, wish her a happy birthday for me," said Nadir. "Well if you don't mind me asking, who is your girlriend," I cut in asking suspiciously. "Oh, her name is Christine, I do believe I have a picture of her on my phone... Oh! Here it is." He passed me his phone and on their I saw my beautiful angel staring up at me with a big smile on her face. "She is beautiful. Make sure to wish her a happy birthday on my behalf." "Of course Mr. Destler."

_**Christine's POV**_

Meg arrived a while after I recieved my flowers and put some more water in their vase. I had just taken a shower and was now watching George Lopez on TV. As I was watching TV I could hear footsteps approaching. "Hola, Christina." "Hola, Margarita." "You wanna go out?" "Sure, but where?" "I know a place. Come on lets go get sexy." "Okay."

I decided to wear I blue and gold peplum top with a sequined gold skirt and black heels. Meg decided to go in a hot pink dress and pink and black heels. Meg and I were almost finished doing our hair and makeup in the bathroom. I do have to admit Meg and I looked pretty sexy.

As Meg and I walked into the dining room to get our coats she noticed the flowers. "Ooh. Y las flores que? Te enojaste con Raoul?" (What's up with the flowers? Are you mad at Raoul or something?) "Well actually they're not from Raoul." "QUE?! Dimelo todo." ( WHAT?! Tell me everything!) "Okay, pero no le digas a nadie." (but don't tell anyone) "Lo prometo." (I promise)

After I had told Meg everything she just sat there with her mouth open. "Well... say something." "Okay, you have to meet this guy." "Yeah I know... but what about Raoul?" "Look Christine, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, Raoul is very busy he hardly has anytime for you as it is. It's only going to get worse as time goes on." "I know Meg, but I just don't know if I can do this to Raoul." "Christine, we both know he's done worse than you in your relationship." "Yes, but I forgave him, and well... I'm just not like that." "Well, hey, why don't you just get together with this E.D guy and if you don't like him then it was just a one time thing." "I guess that could work." "Yeah, well come on I don't want to be late."

Erik's POV

"Well that was awkward wasn't it," Nadir asked as I took a seat. "Yes, yes it was. Now, will you check out my compositions already?" "Yes, of course."

"Nadir?" "Yes Erik?" "Do you happen to know where the party is to be held?" "Why yes Erik. As a matter of fact I was invited." "Well... where is it?' "It's close to Antonia's Home." "Okay goodbye Nadir, I have some things I need to do." "Be careful Erik." "I will."

I arrived at the party just in time. I do believe I can get a little close to her, I just have to find a way."

_**Christine's POV**_

Meg and I arrived close to my Aunt Antonia's house. "Meg?" "Yeah?' "There are not many party sites around here... did they open up a new one?" "Um, Yeah. We're almost there." "Meg?" "Yeah?" "I don't know if you've noticed but we're in a dark alley in the middle of the night." "And? Well I just think that there's a-" I turned when I heard a loud thump behind me. As I turned I saw that Meg was no longer there! "Meg! Where are you?!" I started looking in both directions and started backing up towards the walls of the alley. "MEG! This isn't funny!" I said that I felt a body right up behind me. Then as I prepared myself for death I saw lights flash on and people jumping from out of their hiding spots. "SURPRISE," they all yelled.

As I turned to see who was behind me I saw Raoul tryong very hard not to laugh. "Well thanks but I believe a way to surprise someone is not by making them think that they are about to die." "I'm sorry babe... this was all Meg's idea. She thought it'd be funny." "Yeah, well it's okay." "He looked down at me and gave me a kiss. "I love you," I said. "Yeah, me too."

"Que? Ya vamos a festejar o no," asked Meg walking up to me. "SI!" "Happy Birthday Christina." "Thanks Meg." "Let's go dance." We both turned and looked at Raoul for approval. "Go ahead babe. Have fun."

Meg and I were dancing when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hola, Christina. Happy Birthday." I turned and was faced with the devil himself. Maria Elena Rodriguez. She has always been trying to make my life hell. And I've hated her ever since I've moved here. And lets not forget, she's been trying to take Raoul away from me for 5 years! And lets not forget how many times Raoul has let her. Ugh! I can't stand her.

"Thanks. I see you left Raoul all alone." She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I would be more careful of where I leave him if I were you." I looked at her with the bitchiest face I could ever give someone. "Well bye, I have things I need to attend to," she said winking at me. I swear I won't be able to get through tonight.

"Christina, no la dejes meterse en tu cabeza. Disfruta tu fiesta."(Don't let her ge in your head. Enjoy your party.) "Si, tienes razon."(Yeah, you're right.) Meg and I kept on dancing for about 30 minutes. I decided to take a break and let her dance with Brent until I cooled down. As I was walking towards mine and Raouls table I was greeted with a drinking Raoul and a Maria Elena trying to seduce him. Oh, well I decided not to pay it much attention.

As I was looking around the room I saw a very good looking man sitting down with my Aunt Antonia.

_**Erik's POV**_

As I walked into the alley where the party was being held I spotted Antomia sitting down at a table by herself. I started walking towards her table and snuck up behind her. "Hello, old friend." "Oh my God!" She turned and looked at me with a friendly glare. "Erik, what is wrong with you!" "Oh, nothing." "I would disagree. So what are you doing here?" "Well Nadir was invited, but... he couldn't come so he asked me to attend in his name instead." "Oh, okay."

"Hola Tia." We both turned and I almost fainted at the beautiful sight of my angel with a big smile on her face. "Hola Christina, mira, el es mi amigo."( Look, he's my friend.) "Oh, nice to meet you." "And you as well." She sat down accross from us. "Well, I'll be right back I have to go get some stuff taken care of," said Antonia getting up from the table. "Alright, that's okay," Christine and I both said in unison. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

After a while of awkward silence I noticed her looking off in the distance at a table. As I turned, I saw her staring at Raoul and some trampy looking girl hitting on each other. I turned and smiled at her sadly. She returned the gesture. "Look, I don't know much about I know that you don't deserve that... you deserve so much more, Christine." "Thanks." "If you ever need anything Christine, don't hesitate to ask me." "Thank you." We sat in silence for what felt like forever. "Would you, uh, would you like to dance?" "Of course, but I must admit, I'm not very good st dancing to uh, this music." She turned and looked at me. "Ha ha, don't worry. I'll teach you."

Christine's POV

I danced with him for what seemed like forever. And he was actually a pretty graceful dancer. I was honestly having the time of my life. I had never felt like this with Raoul. I only felt this way with-. Wait I don't even know his name! I guess I'll have to ask him before he leaves.

"So what do you do?" "Uh, I used to go to Julliard and now they pay me to watch students perform and see if we should accept them into our school." "Oh, that's great! See I got a full scholarship and I was also put into the honors program as well." "Yes I do believe I remember you from your performance at West King High." "Oh, are you the one who gave us that wonderful oportunity?" "Yes I am. And by the way you definently have a great talent." "Well thank you."

"I'm sorry, but how old are you, you don't seem much older than me." "Oh, I'm 24 years old." "Wow, you're very young." "Well thank you. And you?" "Oh well I just turned 20." "Well congratulations, and I do believe I forgot to wish you a happy birthday Christine." "Well thank you." "Anything for you mon cheri."

"I do belive I forgot to ask what is your-" "CHRISTINE! What are you doing!." "Oh, Raoul hi." "Don't hi me Christine! What were you doing?" "Um, actually I was just leaving," said Erik very awkwardly. "Wait I forgot to ask what is your-," As I turned to ask him his name he was gone, "name." "Christine we need to talk about this." "No Raoul, we don't, LEAVE."

_**A/N: Sorry I have not been able to post lately. I have been very busy with schools and practices but because I love you guys I was able to get two chapters done ENJOY!**_


	4. Changes

_**Erik's POV**_

I arrived home a little while after the incident happened. I was definently having the time of my life with Christine. I really want to get to know her more. If only there was someone who could help me get closer to her. Wait! There is! Antonia Gonzalez! I need to go visit her at her store today and ask her as much information about Christine as I can. RING! RING! RING! Oh God, I swear I'm never gonna get rid of her.

"Hello?" "Hey love, how are you." "Uh, I'm good." "That's great, so are you ready for this evening?" "Uh, yes I am actually." "Great!" "Yeah I'll pick you up at 6 o' clock. " "Sounds great goodbye baby I love you." "Uh, yeah me too."

After I hung up the phone there was a knock on the door. Ayesha, my cat, got to my front door before me. I went to open the door and was greeted by a smiling Nadir. "Hello old friend, may I come in?" "Yes of course Nadir." Nadir walked in and sat down on the couch. "Would you like to have some tea?" "Um, yes, please and thank you."

I headed into the kitchen to get everything ready. I put some water in the tea kettle and set it on the stove. I walked over to the living room and sat down next to Nadir. "So today's the day huh?" "Yeah." "How do you think she'll react?" "Like a child." Nadir shifted awkwardly in his spot. "It seems like you want to ask me a question daroga." "Well I just wanted to know how things went yesterday with Christine." "Oh, well if you must know I had an amazing evening." That's great news Erik. I am very happy for you." "Thank you Nadir, well at least it was a great evening until her boyfriend came and started complaining about me to her." "Are you crazy Erik?! What if he decides not to sponsore the school and it's company anymore?" "Oh, trust me, he had no idea who I was, he was very drunk." "Did you have anything to do with it?" "No, I was afraid I would have to do something to him but when I got there him and this trampy girl were sitting there making out in an alley." "Oh, poor Christine." "Yes, poor Christine, but don't worry I, Erik Destler, was there to rescue her." "I see, so what did you guys do?" "Well, we talked, we danced, and we had a couple of drinks."

After we had finished talking about the events of last night Nadir and I decided to have a game of chess. "I'm sorry Erik, but I do believe that move is illegal." "Ah, my friend, that move is definently legal, might I have to give you the rule book." "No, if you say it is legal, then it is legal." "I thought so."

After a while of me winning 10 games Nadir got up from the table. "Well my friend, I believe that I must be going. You have a uh, "date" in an hour." "Yes I suppose I better start getting ready." "Goodbye dear friend, I shall be waiting for the details." "Trust me you'll get them."

After Nadir left I decided to get ready. I walked into my bedroom and took a shower. I then walked into my closet and picked out some clothes. I decided to wear a black suit and shoes. I decided to leave Ayesha some food and then walked out the door. I took the elevator down to the last floor. After I reached the lobby I head towards the garage. I walked through my line of cars and decided to take my special edition Corvette. I got in and started the car.

I sat in the car quietly thinking about where to take Carlotta. It took some time to decide but I finally decided to take her to Lenoure. (le-nua-are)

When I arrived to Carlotta's penthouse I decided to call her and tell her that I was here. When she finally came out she was wearing a short red dress with sequins on it. I got out and opened the door for her. "Thanks babe." Before I could return back to the driver's side she stopped me and gave me a big kiss. After I was finally let go again I got back inside of the car. "So where are we going babe?" "Uh, I decided to take you out to Lenoure." "Oh, Lenoure, I love it there." "Yes, well you're welcome." She reached over and put her hand on my lap. "Look babe, I know that you've been very busy working for the company. And I just want you to know that I know you're stressed, but I feel like I just need to help you out with that stress in order to overcome it," she said giving my leg a little squeze. "Yes I am very stressed but I believe that I don't need THAT to help me out." "Oh come on babe. I don't have to work tomorrow morning. Besides we haven't done THAT in a week." "Well I suppose we'll have to add another week to it."

After we arrived I got out and opened the passenger side door. "Thank you Erik." "Mhmm, no problem." After we arrived I walked up to the registration desk. "Hello Mr. Destler, how may I help you?" "Hello Gerard, I have a reservation for two." "Yes, Mr. Destler, right this way." Gerard led Carlotta and I to a table in a corner next to a window. "What would you like to drink Mr. Destler?" "Um, I would like some red wine. Make it the finest wine you have." "Sure thing Mr. Destler. And what would you like to drink Ms. Guidacelli?" "Ah, yes, I would like some champagne." "Sure thing I will bring your drinks in a moment." "Thank you."

I turned and looked out the window and what I saw almost made me want to faint.

Christine's POV

After Meg and I arrived home last night I went into the bathroom to take my make up off. As I was taking my makeup off my phone started ringing. I checked to see the caller ID, when I saw that it was Raoul I sent him my voicemail. I walked into my bedroom and changed into my pjs.

The next day I woke up and took a shower. After I got out I went to go change into my uniform. My uniform was just a red shirt that said "La Hacienda" on it, and a pair of khakis with some black Vans. When I walked out I heard my phone beep. I reached over to it and saw a message from Raoul.

Raoul: Hey, I hope we're still on for tonight. I'll meet you at Lenoure at 6 o' clock. Love you.

I almost forgot. Well I suppose I'll drive over there after I get home from work. I need to talk to Raoul. He needs to understand what I'm going through and what I'm feeling at the moment. He was obviously too drunk yesterday to understand anything that was going on. I've always hated that about him, he never knows how to control his drinking.

I walked into the living room where Meg was waiting for me so that we could go to work at the family restaurant. "Are you ready," asked Meg. "Yup, I just need to get my sweater." I walked over to my room and grabbed my purple sweater. "Okay, lets go Meg."

After Meg and I arrived to work we were greeted by my Aunt Antonia sweeping the floor. "Hola Mama."(Hey mom) "Hola ninas, como estan?"(Hey girls, how are you) "Bien(good)," Meg and I said in unison. We both turned to look at each other and started laughing together. "Okay girls, I need you to go put your aprons on and start getting everything ready for today. "Yes, mom." "Yes Aunt Antonia."

Meg and I were finally on our break. I swear we served over more than 30 tables all together. "So, how are things with you and Brent?" "Well yesterday before I left I found Maria Elena hitting on him after she had gotten done with Raoul." "Oh, well I'm going to talk to Raoul tonight, you should probably do the same with Brent." "Oh, trust me, I will." "Haha okay Meg." "Girls, come on, we have to get back to work now," said Aunt Antonia peeking into the break room. "Coming!"

After a long day of working Meg and I both went home to get ready for our dates. Meg and I both did our makeup in my bathroom. After doing our makeup we went into our rooms and changed. Meg came out wearing a minty green crop top with a pink skirt and some pink heels. I decided to wear a tight red and black dress with black heels. "Wow, Meg, you look, wow." "Haha thanks Christina. You look super sexy in that tight dress." "Thanks Meg." "Well do you need a ride?" "Nope, Brent's coming to pick me up. But thanks." "No problem, well okay bye." "Bye! Good luck." "Thanks."

I walked down to our parking lot. I got into my '04 Monte Carlo. When I got inside I turned the radio on. I decided to plug in my aux cable and started listening to Don't Matter by Akon. I started driving over to Lenoure. After I arrived I got there a couple of minutes before Raoul. Raoul drove up in his Mustang and I got out to go meet him. He got out as well and when he saw me his jaw dropped.

"Damn, Christine, you look very good." He looked down at me and gave me a big kiss. "Thanks, so do you babe." "Come on lets go inside." We got in and walked up to the front desk. "Hello Mr. De Chagny, how may I help you?" "Hello Gerard, I have a reservation for two." "Yes, follow me." We followed Gerard down to a booth. "What would you like to drink Mr. De Chagny?" "I would like an organic lemonade please." "Sure thing Mr. De Chagny. And you Ms. Daae?" "Um, I would like some water please." "Yes, no problem."

Gerard arrived with our drinks a couple of minutes later. "So, whats on your mind baby," Raoul asked. "Raoul I don't know how to get started."

Erik's POV

Christine Daae was standing outside making out with Raoul De Chagny! She looked so sexy, she looked so irresistable. But all I could do was clench my jaw as I looked at Raoul De Chagny parading around with Christine with his head held high. I hated the fact that it was Raoul and not I with his arm around her waist.

"Babe... BABE!" "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice I had spilt my water." "That's okay, we'll just get one of the workers to come and clean it up. Oh! There's Gerard! Gerard! Gerard!" "Um yes Ms. Guidacelli?" "Clean this up." "Um, okay."

After Gerard cleaned the water up there was an awkward silence at the table. "Erik, you look like you want to say something, what is it?" "Oh well um I think that there's too much going on right now I feel like we've been together for so long, and I feel that we have to change our relationship with each oth-" "Oh my God! Erik! Are you asking me to marry you?!" "Um, no actually quite the opposite, I'm trying to tell you that I can't be with you anymore." Her face went from a big smile, to a deadly glare.

_**Christine's POV**_

"What is it Christine." "Raoul, our relationship isn't turning out the way I wanted it to be. You're obviously way too busy to do anything and when you're not you're hooking up with your co-workers or with Maria Elena. And It's always because you we're "drunk". If you're going to be doing that all of the time then I don't want to be with you." "Christine you're over exaggerating everything, I don't hook up with any of my co-workers and the only times I've ever hooked up with Maria Elena was when I was drunk. Seriously Christine, be a little rational."

"No Raoul, you've been asking me to be rational for 5 years now. I can't do this anymore." "Christine I swear if you walk out on me you're going to regret it." "No, I don't think I will Raoul." "There's someone else isn't there. Who is he? Huh, who do you think you are to be unloyal to me?" "I was never unloyal to you. You've been unfaithful to me for 5 years! Raoul! 5 years! I was just too stupid to leave you behind. I thought that without life would be miserable. But guess what Raoul, I haven't been miserable these passed couple of months when you were too busy working your ass off." "Don't even bring that bullshit up to me Christine, you know it's been my dream to own my fathers company ever since I was little."

"And you know that I've been lonely for these past 5 years and not once have you stayed by my side!" "And how is it my fault that know one else in the world cares! Christine... I didn't-" "No Raoul, this conversation is over. GOODBYE!" I got up and stormed out of the restaurant with tears running down my face.

_**Erik's POV**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WHY?!" "Um, look I just think that I need space. I have a lot of work to do in the company, and I don't need any distractions right now." "FIne, Fine! Have your space, but you better hope Daddy doesn't make your life too much of a living hell! Worthless piece of shit!" "You know those words don't hurt me anymore, I've heard those plenty of times in my life." "I hope I never have to see you again!" "Well I hope I don't have to hear you again, you soing like a toad!" "Ugh! I hate you Erik Destler!"

Carlotta got up from the table and ran out of Lenoure crying. I decided to pay the check and get up and leave. But before I could, I turned and looked out the window. I saw the most depressing thing in the world. My poor angel was crying in her car. I decided to walk out of the restaurant and take a closer look. I got inside my car and turned it on just as Chrsitine was driving away. I decided to follow her and see where she was going. She drove up to some apartments. I decided to park as well and followed her inside of the building. She ran up the stairs and I followed as well. Christine opened her apartments door which was room #203. I decided to leave then and there before anyone saw me.

When I got home I knew exactly what to do. I would deliver her a note and take it to her apartment. I needed to make sure that it was perfectly written.


End file.
